Kimberly's First Birthday
by Silver Azure
Summary: It's Kimberly's first birthday but her and Dyna Blade get kidnapped but by who? It's up to Holt, Heath and Bo to find out. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, BLOOD AND GORE. Hope ya R&R!
1. Holt's Instincts

It was Kimberly's first birthday; the boys had gone to town to fetch presents for her.

"I got her a slice of cake" said Holt

"I got her a flower" said Heath

"I got her a pink bow" said Bo

Holt and Heath began to chuckle a little bit at the irony

"Wow, a bow from Bo…weird" chuckled Heath

Bo brushed them off as they flew to their nest because the sun was starting to come up and they wanted to surprise their baby sister. When they got their…they were nowhere to be found, so naturally they figured they'd head to town because maybe their mother and Kimberly were looking for them, no dice.

"I wonder where they are" said Bo

"I think I know, let's check the apple orchard!" exclaimed Heath

The boys flew off to the orchard at top speed, hoping that their mother and baby sister were there, when they got there…they weren't there and this aroused some suspicions.

"Something isn't right here" said Holt

Just then for some odd reason Holt had the urge to fly, he couldn't explain it but it was just an instinct

"Follow me guys" said Holt as his brothers did although they were confused as to why he was flying

**[MEANWHILE ON THE HALBERD]**

Metaknight was pacing throughout his quarters

"Where the hell are those stupid boys?" he exclaimed in his Antonio Banderas type accent

Metaknight had captured Dyna Blade and Kimberly for the sake of getting at the boys, for you see he wanted to imprison and enslave them to work for him and his army. At Metaknight's side was Captain Vul a hawk;

"You soldier, get me some coffee ON THE DOUBLE!" exclaimed Captain Vul

"SIR YES SIR!" replied the little Waddledee soldier

Dyna Blade was holding Kimberly who didn't know what was going on, or the dangers she faced.

"Don't worry sweetheart…mommy's got you" whispered Dyna Blade to her young she began to let out a little tear.

"SIR, HERE'S YOUR COFFEE SIR!" exclaimed

"Thank you soldier" said Captain Vul as he took a sip but then quickly spat it out and threw the scalding hot cup of coffee on the Waddledee soldier

"That coffees black you dumbass!" exclaimed Captain Vul

The little Waddledee was in pain, that coffee burnt him a little bit but he'd never mouth off to Captain Vul or Metaknight because he feared for his life as did the other soldiers who were at the mercy of the iron fists of Metaknight and Captain Vul.

**[MEANWHILE]**

Holt, Heath and Bo were still flying, unknown to them they were flying toward the Halberd

"Holt…HOLT!" exclaimed Heath

"What the hell do you want?" exclaimed Holt

"Where are we going, we've been flying for a damn hour!" exclaimed Heath

"I'm following my instincts, I sense something isn't right" replied Holt

Holt was right something was amiss, the fact that his mother and sister were kidnapped, now they didn't know about the Halberd or Metaknight or Captain Vul but they did know one thing, they're mission was to save their mother and sister no matter what the cause.

**[BACK AT THE HALBERD]**

Dyna Blade and Kimberly were locked in a cage but instead of bars they were surrounded by red laser beams which were painful to the touch, Kimberly was getting hungry and she began to cry.

"What the hell does that whiny little bitch want?" exclaimed Captain Vul

"She's hungry…please" pleaded Dyna Blade

"Fine…give her some bread soldier…NOW!" exclaimed Captain Vul

"SIR YES SIR!" said another Waddledee soldier as he went to the mess hall to go fetch bread

Kimberly was scared, Dyna Blade was even more scared not only for Kimberly but for her boys as well, now she knew that they were looking for her but she feared they wouldn't know that they were on the Halberd but little did Dyna Blade know, she was sorely mistaken. Soon the Waddledee had came back with a loaf of bread for Kimberly, he carefully stuck it in the cage and Kimberly began to slowly munch on it.

"Good girl, eat it all up" said Dyna Blade trying to fight back tears

After Kimberly was finished, she went up to mother and snuggled next to her and fell asleep, this made Dyna Blade feel a little better but she was still afraid for the safety of her baby and her boys who like said before knew were looking for her.

**[BACK TO THE BOYS]**

After flying for another additional half hour, the boys finally came across the Halberd, it was big as hell and then Holt really started to get a strange feeling in his gut.

"They're here…I know it" said Holt as he was on guard

Heath and Bo were shocked but at the same time had to apologize to Holt because they were flying for a long time and they thought it was for no reason until they stumbled upon the Halberd, Holt really started to get on guard because he had a feeling the place was heavily guarded but little did the boys know that somebody had found out they boarded the ship.

_(A/N) How will it turn out? Find out in the next chapter which will be posted ASAP!_


	2. Tragedy

"CAPTAIN THERE'S BEEN A BREACH ON THE SHIP!" exclaimed a Waddledee soldier

"They're here, Vul capture them!" exclaimed Metaknight

Captain Vul knew his orders were to capture Holt, Heath and Bo and he gladly obliged by pulling out cutlass sword, Dyna Blade was mortified by the long, sharp shining blade. She began to hold Kimberly who began to cry;

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll be fine. Mommy promises" comforted Dyna Blade

Then being the dick he was, Captain Vul decided to taunt Dyna Blade and Kimberly a little bit as Metaknight went into his quarters;

"When I'm done killing your boys, I'm gonna kill the both of you" taunted Captain Vul as she showed them his sword and Dyna Blade was even more scared now then she had ever been in her lifetime.

Captain Vul had gone onto the deck where the boys were, behind him an army of Waddledees all armed with cutlasses. Holt, Heath and Bo knew they were outnumbered but were still willing to fight to the death for their mother and baby sister.

"Well boys, I'm going to enjoy killing the three of you" said Captain Vul in an oily tone of voice

Captain Vul lunged at the boys, but they quickly dodged him…he swung like mad at the boys trying to stab them. Holt, Heath and Bo had agility on their side though but that long cutlass sword, one wrong move and they'd be shish kabobs.

"Come on boys, strike me…IF YOU DARE!" exclaimed Captain Vul

Holt, Heath and Bo were still flying around him, taunting him but still not knowing what to do until… Three Waddledee soldiers called them;

"HEY GUYS!" they exclaimed as they threw three cutlasses to them, which the boys grabbed and this angered Captain Vul

"WHO THE HELL'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?" exclaimed Captain Vul with his back turned to the boys; this gave them ample opportunity to kill. Holt sliced his carotid artery, Heath and Bo both stuck their swords in his back right where his lungs are, Captain Vul died instantly. Holt was panting hard as he never killed another person before;

"Damn that felt good!" exclaimed Holt as he raised his cutlass with Captain Vul's blood on it

All the Waddledees just stood there in amazement at what they had just witnessed, then they dropped down and bowed to the boys, and they got a little confused.

"What're you guys doing?" asked Heath

"You don't know how long we've been waiting for someone to kill that scumbag Vul" said a Waddledee soldier

"Yeah, fourteen years we've put up with his crap!" exclaimed another

"So to show our gratitude, your wish is our command…Captains" said another soldier

The boys had felt a sense of accomplishment and a couple of Waddledee soldiers threw Vul's lifeless body overboard into the jagged rocks below and all three boys had their swords, soaked in blood but they were alive.

**[DYNA BLADE'S CAGE]**

Dyna Blade feared the worst, that any minute Captain Vul was going to burst through that door and announce that he killed her three boys and then he was going to kill her and Kimberly, but little did she know the battle was in the boy's favor.

"_They're alright, they're alright"_ she kept telling herself as she rocked Kimberly to sleep

Metaknight had come into the room where Dyna Blade and Kimberly were being held captive; he was waiting for either his henchman Captain Vul or Holt, Heath and Bo.

"_They're alright, they're alright" _Dyna Blade softly whispered to Kimberly who was beginning to fall asleep.

**[BACK ON THE DECK]**

The Waddledee soldiers were showing their gratitude to the boys by telling them where there mother and sister were being held captive;

"They're over up in the Metaknight's quarters up there, be careful" said a soldier

"Thanks guys, now…go do whatever is you do…I guess" said Heath

"SIRS, YES, SIRS!" exclaimed the soldiers as they went off to go do their jobs.

"Alright guys, time to kick some serious ass!" exclaimed Holt as the boys flew right to Metaknight's quarters.

**[METAKNIGHT'S QURARTERS]**

The boys burst through the window, but Metaknight was anticipating their arrival. Dyna Blade couldn't be the more happier to see them;

"I KNEW YOU BOYS WERE ALIVE!" she exclaimed happily

Kimberly chirped happily as her green eyes bulged and began to water as she cried tears of happiness

"That's right Kimberly, the boys are the best!" exclaimed Dyna Blade

Metaknight began to get cross at Dyna Blade and Kimberly

"Grrr…Will you two bitches shut up?" he exclaimed

Upon hearing that, Holt saw red;

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO IS A BITCH!" exclaimed Holt

He quickly charged at Metaknight, but Metaknight had seen this coming as Holt was charging at him but Metaknight pulled out his sword and quickly sliced Holt right in his stomach. This mortified everybody;

"HOLT!" everyone (except Kimberly and Metaknight) exclaimed

Holt lay there bleeding but luckily for him there were a couple of Waddledee medics aboard the ship who quickly put him on a gurney and rushed Holt to the medical room;

"COME ON THE CAPTAIN'S LOSING BLOOD! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" exclaimed the Waddledee medic

While that had distracted Metaknight, Bo was able to disable Dyna Blade's cage freeing her and Kimberly, now Dyna Blade could get her revenge on Metaknight for hurting Holt.

"This is what you get for hurting my firstborn son!" exclaimed Dyna Blade

Using her razor sharp wings, she smacked his sword right out of his hands and it stuck straight into a wall, Metaknight was fearful;

"Aw shit" and those were Metaknight's last words before Dyna Blade, using her sharp beak ripped off his flesh killing him instantly.

Dyna Blade could care less at what she had done, her first instinct was Holt. Quickly they all rushed to the portside of the Halberd where they could see through a window, the doctors operating on Holt. Seeing this brought Dyna Blade to tears;

"That's my baby in there!" she cried

Kimberly cried a little too but solely because her mother was and she was too young to understand what was going on.

**[AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER]**

A Waddledee medic had come outside to see a still weeping Dyna Blade and the boys playing with their little sister because she didn't know what was going on.

"Well ma'am…Holt's lost a lot of blood, he may not survive" said the saddened medic

Bo began to get angry;

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT, THAT'S MY BROTHER AND HE'S A FIGHTER DAMN IT!" exclaimed Bo

Heath was shocked to see Bo act that way, normally Bo is quiet and calm but not when it comes to Holt being hurt. Dyna Blade and everybody went into the medical room where Holt was laying on a bed where he was attached to a Heart Monitor and breathing through a Respirator. It killed Dyna Blade to see Holt like this; she began to rub his head a little bit;

"_You are my sunshine…my only sunshine; you make me happy when skies are gray…." _She softly whispered in Holt's ear.

Day was turning into night and Dyna Blade instructed everyone to just turn in, but Kimberly wanted to stay with Holt so she jumped on the bed, lifted up his right wing and slept with it over her as a sort of "Security Blanket"

"Don't worry ma, I'll stay with them" said Bo

"I'll stay with mom then" said Heath as they all turned in for the night.

_(A/N) So will Holt make it…or will the worst happen? Find out next chapter! Hope ya R&R!_


	3. A Blessed Miracle

Morning came and Dyna Blade had gone into the medical brig to check on Holt, he was still breathing through a respirator. She began to cry a little bit, Heath and Bo sat next to their mother while Kimberly was still in the medical brig with Holt;

"Don't worry Ma, Holt's gonna pull through!" exclaimed Heath

"Yeah, Holt's the tough one" added Bo

Dyna Blade just smiled as she still had tears in her eyes, now mind you Dyna Blade never played favorites with her young but she was still deeply saddened because Holt was the firstborn of the family and her first boy;

"You know what day I'll never forget?" cried Dyna Blade

"When Holt was born?" asked Bo

"No, the day Holt got kidnapped by King Dedede" replied Dyna Blade

The boys gathered round as their mother had never told them that story before;

_Alright, Holt was a week old when it happened, after I had fed him some apples we went back to the nest because it was late. King Dedede must've kidnapped him while I was asleep, but I heard Holt crying so when I woke up I figured he had a nightmare but my nightmare came true; Holt was missing. I heard what sounded like an engine revving and I was pissed off, I had revenge on my mind and I would take down whoever got in my way! I frantically searched for him and then I saw Kirby, and had figured he had something to do with it but I was wrong. When I got to Dedede's Castle I saw Holt locked in a cage with this syringe filled with purple liquid pointing towards him, I crushed Dedede and that snail under my claw and smacked that syringe away! Then I freed Holt and I remember he let off the cutest little crying as he hugged my leg and we went off happily._

Heath and Bo were shocked at the story, they never would've guessed that in a million years Holt was kidnapped, and by who else but King Dedede the same person who a year ago kidnapped their sister and then got dropped into the ocean below. After a few minutes Kimberly joined the group, Dyna Blade noticed a pink bow on Bo's back;

"Bo, what's that bow on your back?" asked Dyna Blade

"Oh this, this is Kimberly's birthday gift" said Bo

Kimberly had approached Bo and he put the bow on her head, she loved it and so did Dyna Blade;

"You look so cute sweetheart" said Dyna Blade chuckling but still had tears running down her eyes.

Heath and Bo decided to go visit their brother before they had to go to bed because nighttime began to draw near_, _Kimberly decided to tag along as well;

Heath, Bo and Kimberly knelt down by Holt's bedside, it was really a sad sight to see; Holt on a respirator and hooked up to a heart monitor

"Hey bro" whispered Bo

"We sure kicked Captain Vul's ass eh?" chuckled Heath

"Good news, mom killed Metaknight" whispered Bo

Now naturally they weren't getting a response from Holt as he was comatose, Kimberly again jumped on his bed and she lifted up his right wing and began to lie down next to her brother.

"Come on Kimberly, leave Holt alone tonight" said Heath as he went to pick her up, but damndest thing Kimberly went to bite Heath and luckily he got his wing out of the way in time

"Whoa OK, OK!" exclaimed Heath

Heath and Bo left the room to go be with their mother who was just looking at the stars, praying that Holt would recover from his injuries. It was a hard night for all of them because they all feared for Holt, especially Dyna Blade because she didn't want to lose a son let alone her firstborn, and Heath, Bo and Kimberly didn't want to lose their big brother. Kimberly was asleep next to Holt, she didn't know what a respirator or heart monitor or a comatose state was but she just wanted her brother to wake up because all she thought it was just a long nap. Then a miracle happened, whilst she was asleep, Holt's right eye opened and it was fixated on Kimberly's bow, no matter what Holt didn't take his eye off of it and then Kimberly sensed something so she turned around and saw Holt's right eye opened and his left one start to slowly open and then another miracle…Kimberly said her first word;

"HOLT!" she exclaimed

She was so full of energy she ran outside to where Heath, Bo and Dyna Blade were and she was just running around screaming his name at the top of her little lungs;

"HOLT! HOLT! HOLT! HOLT! HOLT!" she exclaimed

"Kimberly…you're talking!" exclaimed Dyna Blade

"I think she wants to follow her" replied Bo

They all followed Kimberly into the medical brig and to everyone's surprise…Holt was awake and breathing on his own. It was a blessed miracle;

"HOLT YOU'RE AWAKE!" exclaimed Dyna Blade as she rushed to his bedside

"Oh man bro, we thought you were a goner!" exclaimed Heath

Bo was just so happy that he couldn't talk, Kimberly jumped to his bedside;

"Holt" she said

"Wow, Kimberly you said your first word!" exclaimed Holt

"Who knew it would be your name?" said Bo

"Come on guys, we should let Holt get some sleep, oh thank the heavens he's awoken!" cried Dyna Blade

Heath, Bo, Kimberly and Dyna Blade left the room and had gone to lie down, their worst case scenario was over and Bo had woken up.

_(A/N) Well Holt made it, there's one more chapter left and I hope you R&R and I hope you're enjoying so far!_


End file.
